That Night: and then the story goes on
by Fictionloverbhavya
Summary: What happened when Jack first met Angelica? How did Angelica felt? how did Angelica caught Jack on different places? Whats Jack P.O.V on the story? Whats Angelica P.O.V on the story? I have just written the story its my first fanfiction. :D


**Hello, its my first fanfic I just wish you love it and Don't forget about the reviews and yes sorry for so small chapter but wish you like it.**

It was not that dark by now but it was very dark on the street of Seville. Jack Sparrow was roaming on the street in the search of a brothel after running from the guards all the day. All the buildings look same and there was not a single light seemed to be there. Jack was very confused about where to go moreover that he does not know Spanish, pooh! What a tough job to find a brothel here. Then he came across a building, which he mistook as a convent "At least this one looks like a convent". He climbed up the nearest window he could see a light in, as he thought that it would not be that easy to make the people know what he actually wanted because they were Spanish and they do not understand English. He just slipped into the room and heard a click of opening of the door. "Wish you a good night Miss Angelica your time to take the vows are coming near, this convent will have some new sister" said one of the sisters in spanishto a girl with dark brown hair and almost black eyes, she was beautiful. He hid under the bed as soon as possible. "Convent? This is a convent. Oh no", Said Jack to himself "I have to get out of the place as soon as possible." He exactly knew the place it was a place where woman were not allowed to even talk to anyone. As he was going to get out of the bed to his utmost amazement heard the girl speaking in English as soon as the sister leaved. "Oh it is so near I just can't imagine myself as a sister, I don't want to be one, why was I left here in the convent?" her voice reflected her sorrow. She often spoke to herself in English so that no one could understand it. "I want freedom I want to go out in the seas." Jack was amazed at her thoughts were not like a nun. He wanted to leave as soon as possible but she was leaning on the window so he cannot slip out of the window. He thought for a moment and then came out of his hiding place but the woman move around and saw him she was not scared but amazed. "Who are you?" She said in her Spanish accent "I have heard you talking in English so I prefer you to use that language", Jack said in a charming way. 'Who are you?" now he spoke in English "Well I am Captain Jack sparrow" and bowed to show some respect "I am Angelica Teach" she too showed respect towards him. "I see that you longed for freedom, I would show you what freedom is if you come with me". She thought for a moment and then agreed with him. Jack first slip out of the window and then Angelica, he tried to help her but she did it herself. They walked along the road. The moon was shining on Angelica's face; Jack could not resist himself from looking at her. She was so beautiful! But suddenly she stopped and looked at Jack and said "I had never left the convent and I am feeling that you may leave me somewhere in the middle of the town and run away" she looked at Jack rather doubtingly "You should believe me –

"But you have to promise me that you will lead me back to my convent before the sunrise" she hurriedly added to what she was saying. "Ok I promise to lead you back to your convent". They walked down the lane towards the beach. The moon shining up on the sky and water was glistening a good sight as if it was a glass. She just loved it, it can be predicted from looking at her face a broad smile was there and then she turned to Jack and said "Tell me about your adventures I mean you are a pirate then you must had some". "Oh yeah I had many so many that I don't even remember some" he said with a smile on his face. "Well, Jack you know how to use a sword don't you? Can you teach me please?" she said with a smile and she sound so pleasing. "Ok then I will come to you today night you see the sun is started to rise," he said with a small laugh, which Angelica also smile. She returned to the convent. The whole day she just thought about her night she spent with Jack, she started to trust him, now she can talk to him freely. She just waited near the window when the sun was down she was started losing hope of seeing him again but suddenly there was a sound as if someone climbing up the wall of the convent. Angelica turned around and saw Jack grinning. "Oh I almost lost hope of seeing you today" she said with excitement "I was little busy with my crew, are you ready for your lessons? Now change your clothes look I have bought you some.

There was a white shoulder less shirt a black pant a jacket with designs on it (black in colour) and a pair of boots. She quickly changed her clothes while Jack was roaming in the garden. She climbed down the window without any help and went near Jack "Now you really look like a pirate". Jack said wondering how beautiful she looked. Then they walked down the lane and on the beach. There Jack started teaching Angelica how to fight with a sword. It continued until the sun was about to rise, they hurried back to the convent. Angelica changed her clothes and hid them under her bed because sisters do not check under the bed.

This became a daily routine, Angelica changed her clothes and get ready for the session and Jack could teach her whole night. He enjoyed it for some reason. She becomes more and more attached to him. She had become a talented con artist. She can even sometimes defeat Jack.

One day she was waiting by the window she was quiet confident that he could come probably come

However, he did not, she was hurtled then she saw a paper near her window she picked it up and looked at it:

_Dear Angelica,_

_I will not be coming today or ever again. My crew and I are heading towards La Martinique it was urgent so please forget about the time we had and everything else take your vows and live a happy life._

_From, _

_Jack_

"No Jack please says this is one of your jokes please" she said this and started crying.

"Jack are you sure about what you did? I mean some sailors said that you love her and that now you would be in bonds and would not be free. You really believe them?"Asked Mr. Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs I left her because I do not wish her to ruin her future because of me. I want her good so I left her". Jack said these words in disgust. Angelica was the first girl in his life towards whom he had any type of feelings. He was as sad as Angelica was.

Angelica ran away from her convent, Jack had corrupted her innocence. She managed to take a hairbrush and some hair ties and wore the dress Jack had gifted her, she felt more comfortable in them than her regular clothes. For her it was a start of an adventure. She would do anything to get to Jack or her Father Edward Teach (which was her main mission).

**Hey did you like it? Please type your reviews and I think I ha that I've not explained that good.**


End file.
